


old friends

by Kindred



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Possessive Crowley, Priest Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley, Running Away, Short & Sweet, Vampire Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Crowley had known the mortal for 15 years and he cares for him very much so when hsi clan force his hand he plans to run away with his human.





	1. Chapter 1

The vampire smiled as he looked at the priest, that sat across from him at the dinner he smiles at the way his angel enjoyed the slice of cake. “How long has it since we met?” He asked Aziraphale hummed as he put the fork into his mouth.  
“Yes, I believe.” He tells him, as he looked up at him “I was 15 when we met I remember because you saved me from being a play thing.” He tells them, the demon remembered it well.  
“15 years then,” Crowley said them with a nod, Aziraphale nodded and tilted his head with a frown, and their friendship is a strange one. But they made it work the young priest didn’t care if that his best friend is a vampire, Crowley had shown him on many occasion that this foul blood-drinking demon really does have a good heart. 

The white-haired priest smiled at him saw something like worry flicker across the vampire’s face “What is it? You’re hiding something from me.” He says,  
“You’re such empathy.” The red-headed demon sighed as he put his head into his hands and looked at him.  
“It’s not my fault you’re easy to read Darling. So what is it? You have been on edge with me for the last week.” Crowley smiled at him and then sighed as he looked down at the ground before looking back up at him.  
“Well I have a problem the clan I belong to had found out about our friendship, they said either I sort it out or they will send someone who will.” Aziraphale frowned and put the cake down had been eating a then pushed it away not feeling so hungry.  
“What do they mean by sorting it?” He asked  
“Turn you or...  
“Kill me?” He looked wide-eyed at the vampire who nodded he looked more pale than normal. “Oh my, and if you don’t they will send someone else?”  
“Yes and...” He swallowed a lump in this throat “T-They told me what they were going to do to you.” Aziraphale didn’t like how that sounded “I don’t want to hurt you?”

Aziraphale signed and leaned back in his booth before looking back at the vampire as around the small cafe, the place was full…ish and no one seems to be looking at them which he is thankful for because he doesn’t know what to do if someone was listening to them. “I know you won’t.” The priest smiled weakly at him, the red-headed vampire looked at him and leaned forward. “What are we going to do?” He asked softly  
“We could run away together?” The priest raised an eyebrow  
“Crowley...”  
“No hear me out Angel, we leave my clan won’t look for us if they think we are dead so we stage a scene and we get the hell out of here go to Alaska, Russia, France anywhere!” He says as he took his sunglasses off as he took his hands.  
“Runaway...is that really our only option?” He asked, he has spent years training to be a priest and as of last week he completed his training and was due to be sent to a church in some small village somewhere. But now it seems he may have to give it up and he doesn’t know how to feel about that.  
“You said yourself you not like the others, you have faith but you are not like Gabriel or Michael who will only follow one path and we have both seen what they can do I have seen the marks on your body when they punished you. You and I are different we’re not on anyone side but ours and I don’t want to lose you, Angel, you’re my best friend and I hope maybe...” 

Taking a deep breath Aziraphale leaned forward and cupped the side of vampire’s face and sighed “I knew the moment we become friends I would be doomed to follow to the ends of the Earth.” Crowley looked up at him with wide eyes there was hope there and pleading “I will go with you but you have to tell me now Crowley if you mean it you want to be more than friends but I don’t think I could...” He stopped and sighed “I become a priest because of my faith and love for god, but if there is a chance you love me then I will follow you. I will even allow you to turn me so we can stay together forever.”  
“You would really do that for me?” He blinked at him in shock at the white-haired man.  
“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

They Aziraphale smiled, there was a flicker of worry in those bright blue orbs but the vampire could understand.”I don’t want to be friends anymore.” The priest tells him, Crowley looked worried for a moment but then smiled back at him.   
“No?”  
“I would like to be more than that and as I said I will follow you to the end of the Earth.” He tells him. “I have to go back it's late and if I don’t Gabriel will have a fit.” He sighs “Call me and tell me the plan.” He smiles as he stands up.

Crowley stands up and stood looking down at the white-haired priest, Aziraphale looks up and smiled softly as the vampire leans in and kisses him, the priest eyes widen and then warped his arms around him and kissed him back. Pulling back the vampire smiled as he stroked the side of his face as they press their faces together. “We will meet again tomorrow my Angel the sooner we do this the sooner you will be safe in my arms and in my bed.” The demon purred.   
“Our normal spot?” Aziraphale asked softly feeling a little dizzy.   
“Yes, arrive early just as the sun is setting the others won’t be out so early.” The white-haired man nodded and pressed a quick kiss to the vampire’s lips and then left quickly. 

The vampire watches him leave and dash away he starts to walk out to follow him just to make sure he gets back home that he shared with Gabriel and Sister Michael. He wouldn’t put it past Beelzebub to go back on her deal just because she could.   
....flashback....  
Beelzebub hissed when Crowley strolled back into the clan’s home, he looked up to see her staring at him with a deep glare. “Something wrong Bub?” He asked her as she pushed herself off the wall and walks over to him.   
“I hear from a little bat that you are keeping company with a man of faith?” She sneered at him. Crowley tried not to flinch in shock that he has been found out...how I’ve been so fucking careful…He thinks to himself “Pretty chubby white-haired priest?”  
“Oh him.” He said as he swallowed a lump in the throat “Yeah it’s all part of the new plan, to play the long game. Make him fall for me and see how much I can taint that white aura.” He smiled as he rocks on his heels. 

She hummed but didn’t look impressed “Well I heard you told him about vampires?” She tells him as she stood in front of him, Crowley hated it when she got to close like most of the other vampires here there odour that many emit they call it the clan stench, you could smell it on their breaths like if evil and nasty had odour it would be what is coming out of Beelzebub mouth.   
“I want him to believe that he thinks he could save my soul and...”  
“Your long game ends now Crowley we can’t afford priest to know, there aren’t that many of us these days as it is, turns him or kill him those are your options.” She snaps at him just as he sees Hastur and Ligur creep from the shadows and takes a step forwards with sneering grins on their faces.   
“Oh come on I nearly have him...”  
“If you don’t I’m sure Hastur and Ligur would love to play with your chubby priest.” She tells him, if Crowley could pale even more than normal he would look like one of those actors from the old black and white films pale skin dark circles around their eyes.   
“Oh yes, it’s been ages since we sunk anything into a priest.” Hastur grinned, all his teeth were more like points he was never hard to spot in a crowded because everyone would keep a wide birth from the man.   
“Ummm I bet he tastes good.” 

Crowley felt sick, he wasn’t about to let these two ghoulish vampires touch his Angel and this is when he realised that the mortal meant more to him than the clan. “No I will do it; there is no need to send these two out. The way they look they would most likely be arrested by police before even setting foot into the church.” He said, Beelzebub still looked unimpressed with him but nodded.  
“True their faces do look worst than any bogeyman.” She says, both Hastur and Ligur looked at each other and frowned. “You’re still wearing the clothes you died in.” She tells him   
“No, I’m not.” Ligur protested “I stole these of the first man I killed.” Rolling her eyes she turned back to Crowley.”  
“You have a week and if he isn’t turned or dead by the end of the week...well I’m sure I can find volunteers to finish for the job.”   
...End of FlashBack...

Shaking his head Crowley followed Aziraphale and watched him walk through the well-lit streets, he then comes steep steps, it’s a short cut for the next street. But that is where the vampire felt something was wrong, he saw their shadows before he saw Hastur and Ligur creep along the stairs following the priest. “Shit!” He hissed as he moved quickly across the courtyard just as he watched Aziraphale pull himself away from Hastur and fall down the steep steeps, Crowley's eyes widen in shock as he watched his angel fall down the steps and lay in a heap at the bottom.

He snarled as he watched Ligur walk up to the injured priest “You stay back I still have 2 days!” He growled, Ligur smirked as he used his foot to push Aziraphale onto his back.   
“Well, we could hardly wait.” He grinned as at the redheaded demon   
“FUCK OFF HE IS MINE!” Crowley hissed as he pounced at the vampire and attacked him smashing his face against the cobbled street. Hastur snarled and screamed as Crowley killed the other vampire, standing back up the redheaded demon glared his face covered in blood. “The priest is mine you go back and tell her that!”   
“She will kill you!” Hatur shouted as he scooted away from the enraged vampire, Crowley walked towards him. “She will make you watch as we destroy your precious angel.” He hisses, the redheaded vampire picked up stone from the ground and threw it at Hatur. The stone hit the vampire and went his head killing him where he stood. 

Crowley growled as he turned back around and rushes back over to the Aziraphale and knelt on the ground and gently shook the priest. “Angel comes on wake up.” He begged he smells blood from where his head made contact to the ground. A groan fell from Aziraphale’s lips as he rolled his head to the side “It’s okay Angel I will look after you.” The vampire whispered, as he scooped him up from the ground and held him close before dashing towards his car.

**Author's Note:**

> just testing an idea for a fic let me know what you think.


End file.
